Miniaturas
by Princess Narin
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma en creativas historias de un capitulo para brindarles entretenimiento.
1. Numero 1

**Hola. He vuelto, bueno ahora vengo con un intento de "Fictober" a mi manera aunque ya me pasé días. Pero bueno todo para ir regresando. Mi intención es traerles como una disculpa por mi ausencia de un año unos one-shots para entretenerlos, mientras que editó mis historias ya publicadas pues en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de detalles que quiero mejorar para ustedes y para mi. Cualquier crítica, cualquier consejo haganmelo saber.**

**En fin. Les dejo el primero. Ya saben los personajes ni Dragon ball no me pertenecen, gracias San Akira por los favores recibidos.**

* * *

_Fuego Inevitable._

Su comandante había sido claro, a cualquier movimiento extraño y/o sospechoso debía disparar fuego en contra. Sin miedo, sin titubear, de ello dependía vida y muerte. Era simplemente inevitable.

Él era un prodigioso soldado capaz de desempeñarse en cualquier misión, pero lo suyo era la masacre del campo de batalla, sin embargo tarea era tarea y orden era orden por más aburrida que sea debía cumplirla con esmero. Aunque de solo vigilar el campamento en la noche se tratase, pero no era para nada deshonroso, era primordial en algunos casos, simplemente que él el día de hoy estaba algo cansado, agotado además había dormido poco y comido aun menos por el estrés y la preocupación que conllevaba aquella guerra.

En cada momento se ponía a pensar. ¿Cómo estarían los suyos? ¿Estaban yendo por el camino correcto en la guerra o iban a una derrota directa? ¿Qué sucedería si perdieran? ¿Los barbaros incendiarían sus casas, robarían sus pertenencias y violarían a sus mujeres?

Le gustaba pensar que sus esfuerzos en ser una maquina de matar harían la diferencia entre una presumible derrota y la posibilidad de ganar la guerra y proteger lo poco que quedaba. Sin embargo el panorama era sombrío, en el cuartel, en el campamento y en las calles del demacrado pueblo se sentía el pesimismo y la triste resignación del pueblo saiyajin. El espíritu se estaba perdiendo ante la desesperanza.

Y ello le recordaba su juramento, morir por el pueblo que lo vio nacer y por la vida de las personas que compartieron su tierra y la amaron como él. Entonces, cada vez que el cansancio lo tentaba a abandonar su lucha, rememoraba su voto dándose el animo para seguir adelante y cumplir con su palabra.

Luego de analizar los alrededores llegó a la conclusión de que extrañamente el panorama estaba apacible, la noche oscura pero iluminada velaba por el sano descanso de los heroes del pueblo, por el último pelotón de soldados saiyajin que quedaba brindando esperanza a los indefensos. El aire de la tranquilidad inundó sus pulmones y cerró los ojos sereno dejándose seducir por la idea de pegar un ojo por unos momentos, pero la descartó de inmediato reprendiendose mentalmente por tal irresponsabilidad de su parte.

Procedió a seguir con su patrullaje para mantenerse activo llegando a patrullar gran parte del area de asentamiento, cuando su su sensible y entrenado oido oyó un débilmente un sonido que reconoció instintiva en inmediatamente como pisadas.

Rápidamente se puso en acción en busca identificar al responsable de aquel sonido al mismo tiempo que mentalmente especulaba.

¿Será algun soldado levantado? ¿Tal vez un animal?

Siguió alerta y concentrado en su busqueda mientras tomaba precavido su arma en mano a sabiendas que debía utilizarla en cualquier caso.

Guiándose por su instinto fue tras el origen del silencioso ruido, dando a encontrarse con la misma nada. Más estaba tan presente en el tenso ambiente.

Y sabía que no era un aliado, un presentimiento se lo confirmaba. El enemigo estaba ahí, a su alrededor; tan presente como el bien y el mal, solo que se escondía entre las sombras y se camuflaba en la noche negandose a mostrar la cara.

Él lo calificaba como una actitud deshonrosa y cobarde, más cuando el suspenso de la situación lo desorientaba por completo obligándolo a apuntar a la nada buscando de acabar con su invisible enemigo a sabiendas de que podía recibir a un disparo por detras en cualquier momento.

Sorprendentemente el temor se apoderó de su ser por primera vez en su vida, la incertidumbre lo consumía y el toque de la muerte se hacía cada vez más real. Hasta que oyó de un sonido que rompió el silencio, eran pisadas a un ritmo era seguido y cada vez más lejano. El enemigo estaba huyendo, pero él no lo podía permitir su nadie que había burlado su guardia podía salir vivo además escapando como si nada.

Se propuso encontrar al infiltrado como un animal que rastreaba a su presa siguiendo su rastro aun sin tener pistas. Hasta que un destello azul lo llevó al camino correcto. Atraparía y asesinaría a aquel intruso.

Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora él cada vez más cerca podía sentir el miedo y la incertidumbre de su fugitivo, lo tenía a sus pies escondido tras la nada. Vegeta ya no temía él sujeto no tenía un arma para atacarlo por la espalda por eso había huído. No tenía escapatoria más que entregarse o entregarse.

— ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Sal y muere con dignidad! — Gritó desafiante Vegeta.

El suspenso siguió en aquella serena y la vez peligrosa noche, pero sus respiraciones se oían tan claras. — ¡Maldito cobarde aparece de una vez! — Repitió impaciente.

Más su enemigo se mostó, la persona detras de la sombra finalmente apareció y su imagen lo golpeó inesperadamente, todo ese tiempo había jugado al gato y al ratón con una mujer. La cual había burlado su paciencia, su astucia y lo había llenado de pánico.

Una mujer la cual por su indumentatia podía calificar y deducir que no se trataba más que de una prostituta, su revelador y transparente vestido y su burdo maquillaje la definían como tal. Pero en ella su esencia tenía la gracia de un ada y la pureza de un angel. Era simplemente hermosa, nunca en su vida había visto semejante criatura, su piel tan blanca cuan princesa, us labios dulces y su exótico cabello no eran de este mundo sin mencionar sus hechizantes ojos azul oceano. Ella era un ejemplar único. Y lo aterró terriblemente.

El terror se apoderó de su ser y sin palabras que decir levantó tembloroso su arma apuntandola, era su deber acabar con ella. En una acción inconsciente levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con ella y esperó... Esperó a oir su voz, esperó una súplica mas nada.

— ¡Voy a matarte! — Amenazó.

Pero el miedo en sus azules ojos de camuflaba con dignidad a en una mirada desafiante y orgullosa, que penetraba y hechizaba su ser produciendole un incontenible pánico: su piel se erizaba y sus extremidades, temblaban como un muerto de frio.

¿Qué esperaba para matarla? ¿Por qué no podía símplemente jalar el gatillo? ¿Qué era aquella impotencia?

Ella había venido a ganar la batalla y él lo sabía. Era una hermosa bruja, una Diosa en Tierra que venía con la intención de derrotarlos. ¿Y quien era él para ir más allá de su celestial voluntad?

Motivado por su juramento apuntó una vez a aquel ser invencible con la intención de atravesar aquel hermoso y puro pecho, sin embargo él no podía hacerlo... estaba paralizado ante su divina presencia.

Y se rindió... lanzó su arma al suelo en señal de rendición y su mirada perdida en su hechizera, abandonando una batalla por primera vez en su vida. Entonces ella le sonrió, fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir al mismo tiempo que sentía el dolor de la traición. Entonces comprendió que ella era el mismo diablo encarnado.

El aterrador sonido de un apocalíptico estruendo lo aterró y la visión del campamento en llamas lo hicieron razonar de que ella había instalando una bomba. Y él no pudo hacer nada para prevenir aquella tragedia.

El fuego había sido inevitable.


	2. Numero 2

_Heroe._

Nada podía interrumpir su rutina de entrenamiento, es decir nada debía cortar su concentración en la busqueda de superar a Kakaroto. Más aun ahora que tenía muchos sobre su nivel, no bastaba con Kakaroto, el señor Bills, Jiren y algunos oponentes del torneo, sino que ahora tambien tenía en mira al saiyajin con gran poder oculto llamado Broly. Aquel que inesperadamente había llegando con un inmenso deseo de matarlo a causa de una venganza familiar, sin embargo este sujeto parecía no tener verdadero deseo de lucha y aparentemente era inofensivo. Aun así el potencial del saiyan significaba un desafío para su orgullo de guerrero.

Por ello entrenaba noche y día para ser el mejor a sabiendas de que sería casi imposible ganar aquella interminable batalla de superación. A pesar de ello confiaba que su perseverancia lo llevaría a estar algún día delante de todos ellos.

Y solo lo lograría con una plena dedicación.

Sin embargo para él un día nunca podría estar totalmente planificado cuando tenía una esposa tan inoportuna.

— ¡Vegeta! — la voz de Bulma invadió la gravity room.

Era cosa de todos los días oírla, su interrupción se había vuelto rutinaria y aunque ella lo hiciera enfadar bastante con sus faltas de respeto se sentía vacío cuando ella no lo molestaba. Así que decidió hacerla enojar. Ignorarla, esperar, orila gritar.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ven de una vez saiyajin demoniaco!

Sonriente y tranquilo obedeció a su mujer, dando con ella en su lugar de siempre: el laboratorio. La observó atento intentando descifrar qué le sucedía ahora, se notaba preocupada mas no era algo muy grave solo importante para ella.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó aguardando a la exposición del dilema.

— ¡Un asteroide Vegeta! Creí ser capaz de desintegrarlo pero la maquina no responde y él ya está aproximándose mucho a nuestra órbita. ¡Es peligroso!

Entendiendo el plan Vegeta se cruzó de brazos con aparente desinterés en colaborar con ella.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo y no Kakaroto?

Captando Bulma los celos y el sarcasmo en su tono lo ignoró, pues el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

— Vegeta. Solo hazlo. La nasa me asignó esta mision y no puedo fallar. ¡Por favor! — pidió con dramatismo.

Resignado, el principe suspiró y cedió una vez más a una orden de Bulma.

— Está bien. Pero no volveré a cumplir tus caprichos. Recuerdalo.

Dicho eso emprendió vuelo hacia lo alto rumbo al limite entre la Tierra y el espacio exterior, para cumplir con el encargo de su esposa.

Con rápidamente observó e identificó a la roca espacial que amenazaba su hogar, su entrenamiento y el prestigio de su esposa. El objeto no era un problema en absoluto para él, un hombre del espacio. Con elegancia y soltura apuntó al asteroide y concentró su poder preparándose para el ataque, lanzó el disparo con la velocidad de un rayo y lo dividió en millones de fragmentos ahora inofensivos para la vida terrestres.

Miró una vez más el todo en la nada y sonrió orgulloso. Dando así su misión por terminada.

Volviendo a casa tras proteger la Tierra una vez más y siendo como siempre el héroe de su esposa.

**Así es amigos, Vegeta nos salvó del gran impacto.**


	3. Numero 3

_Manos Blancas. _

No era un día ordinario, el constante e inquieto ritmo de sus latidos se lo decía. Algo andaba mal. Miró a su alrededor inspeccionando paranoica buscando encontrar alguna diferencia en el camino, en busca de una señal que le advierta que corra antes de arrepentirse.

Pero decidió seguir su andar, todo parecía estar en orden, solo ella estaba mal. Y la visión de ella abrazándose a si misma lo confirma, tenía miedo de lo que estaba buscando.

O tal vez se tomó muy en serio el "cuidate" deseado por sus parientes antes de salir de casa.

Sentía frío, la lluvia empapadora no ayudaba, le recordaba a la primera noche en que lo vio, el terror y las ganas de llorar batallaban por apoderarse de ella en ese instante, pero intentaba convencerse de que este sería un día bueno... Tal como aquel día aparentó ser.

Podía ver sus sombras en las gotas, en los charcos, en las borrosas lámparas del alumbrado público, podía verlo claramente en la iluminada obscuridad.

Oscuridad que su mente creaba cada vez que recorría aquel camino buscándolo. Aunque en realidad deseaba no encontrarlo. Rezaba por ello.

Muchas veces se preguntó si es que realmente existía aquel sujeto, o fue una creación de su imaginación.

¿Cruzaba la misma ruta en un día lluvioso por eso? No...

Lo hacía porque la curiosidad le cuestionaba qué hubiese pasado aquella noche que dejó inconclusa.

Por eso trató de dar los mismos pasos, saltó los mismos charcos, se empapó con las mismas gotas y observó los mismos autos cruzar el puente... O al menos eso intentó.

Las piernas le empezaron a temblar, su parte racional le decía que no vaya, que era peligroso. Pero su curiosidad era fuerte y se sentía tentada por avanzar. Los recuerdos se le mezclaban y aparecía la sensación de dejavù en su ser.

Iba al ojo de la tormenta. Cada pisada que daba le traía la sensación de que el piso se abriría y caería al mismísimo infierno, en manos del diablo.

Sin embargo al diablo ya lo había conocido y lo estaba buscando de nuevo. Para que termine con su castigo.

No deseaba eso, deseaba salvarse una vez más. Huir de sus garras de nuevo y abrazar el cielo hasta sentirse a salvo.

Para llegar al cielo primero debía cruzar el infierno de la Tierra. Y vencer sus miedos.

Pisó fuerte y segura. El mundo dejó de girar cuando lo hizo, se reconfortaría de esa manera. Cruzaría una vez más el punto maldito y saldría a salvo de nuevo gracias a su confianza.

\- Todo estará bien. No estará ahí, tranquilízate. Volverás a casa sana - se dijo buscando despreocuparse.

Entonces, con gran seguridad se preparó para vencer su miedo de nuevo y caminó por el camino que conocía de memoria, dio pasos agigantados pero sin prisa, no había motivo para correr. Observó su alrededor, las casas, las tiendas, la escuela... y el viejo estadio. El lugar del origen del problema.

Fijo su vista en la construcción y sonrió. No estaba ahí, de nuevo no se lo topaba. Estaba aliviada, se había salvado una vez más.

Suspiró y volvió a sus pasos. Debía volver a casa.

Sin embargo el aroma refrescante de la libertad se volvió turbio y sedante. Se mareó. Pudo ver y sentir unos guantes blancos cubriendo su boca, evitando que grite. Evitando que se salve esta vez.

Él tambien la había buscado, él quería acabar con lo que había empezado aquella noche.

Podía sentir su fuerte mano aprisionar su muñeca dirigiéndola al lugar donde recibiría su castigo. Era oscuro, aun así ella lo veía en la oscuridad.

Sentía sus manos texturizadas tocar su cuerpo y desprenderlo de lo suyo, tambien sentía sus labios succionando los suyos buscando sacarle más de lo que ella tenía para dar.

Así como su piel sentía el frio del piso rozar su desnuda espaldas, podía verlo en la oscuridad, y oír sus gemidos mientras le quitaba la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

No gritaba ni lloraba, no se humillaría aun más. No rogaría ni si siquiera por el oxigeno que él le estaba robando al exprimir su frágil cuello con sus enguantadas manos mientras no detenía su tortura en lo bajo.

Ya ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de gritar si lo quisiera, pero tenía una pregunta. Una que podía expresarla a través de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

Y él lo entendió. Respondió a su pregunta con algo que ya sabía.

\- Porque soy un monstruo -

Los monstruos son reales confirmó , aquellos de los cuales nos hacen temer de niñas existen. Aparecen en todo momento seduciendo a las jóvenes con su maldad y gozando del daño que les hacen, llevándolas al infierno sin tener pecados que pagar, solo algunas llegan a escapar a tiempo.

Ahora. Ella podía oler el hedor de las llamas del infierno, mientras que consumían su cuerpo. Enfrentó lo inevitable. Y ahora sabía como era el final de la historia.


End file.
